Seer's Connection
by hiyahpfan
Summary: Sirius Black’s daughter lives with a seer and is protecting her. The seer is a muggle. Lupin and moody bring both of them to Hogwarts…what happens when the seer has a strong magical connection to Harry potter?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Seer Connection

Summary: Sirius Black's daughter lives with a seer and is protecting her. The seer is a muggle. Lupin and moody bring both of them to Hogwarts…what happens when the seer has a strong magical connection to Harry potter?

Ship: Harry/OC, OC2?

Rating: T

Riley, the daughter of Sirius and Shalee Black, was sitting on the couch in the foyer of her apartment, waiting for her friend, Kyra, to come home

Knock. Knock.

'Probably her now' she thought to herself. She got up off the couch and opened the door. She was very surprised to see her former Professor and a man with a strange magical eye standing at her doorstep.

"Hello, Remus," she said sweetly. "What brings you here?" she asked, stepping away from the entranceway to allow the two men in.

"Just a nice visit to you…um…well…not really. Well I came to tell you some bad news about Sirius, you see, he's—"

"Dead," she finished. Remus raised an eyebrow. "A friend of mine is a seer, and she actually saw it all happen…"

"Oh," he said awkwardly. Clearing his throat, he added, "How is your mother doing?"

"Dead," she replied shortly.

"How?"

"Suicide…she heard about Dad and before I got home from work to see her she had already hung herself. Luckily, the ministry helped clean her up because she placed a strong charm to keep her body there until her neck rotted and slipped through the ropes"

"That's horrible, I'm sorry…" Remus began.

"Don't worry about it. We were never really close. I had a nanny all my life, and she was more of a Mom to me…now if my nanny died, then I would feel like crap…but Mum never really looked at me after Dad got in Azkaban…so I'm told—"

"How are you doing? Besides recent events, of course," he asked, sympathy filling his eyes.

"Fine. I live with a friend. She's dumping her boyfriend right now—she should be here in a few minutes. I work at the Ministry now at the Department of HIT Wizards and International Intelligence. Its pretty nice there, but I'm looking for change again…you know me…"

"You think that after being a model for a year, a famous Quidditch player for a season, solo musical artist for 2 months, and a ministry worker for a year, that you would have figured out what you want to do with your life—"

"Yes, well, my talents aren't limited to working menial tasks at a desk or having a few undercover gigs…waiting to get a promotion. I want to deal with people, not files. However, I do want to use my academic intelligence in my job as well, which initially inspired me to take a job at the Ministry. However, it isn't working out. Don't worry, I'll figure something out, I always do," she said reassuringly.

"Of course—"

CRASH!

All three heads in the room snapped in the direction of the doorway, where the previous commotion was heard. Riley stood up and opened the door, only to be completely stunned.

There was the body of her roommate/friend Kyra, lying on the steps, and her blood pouring across the cement stairs.

"Kyra?" she asked softly.

Remus was by her side in a second—along with Mad-Eye.

"What happened?"

"I don't know…it must've been her boyfriend…"

"The one she broke up with?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," she replied. She pulled her wand out of her robes. "Wingardium leviosa," she said, levitating her friend's body on the couch, where Remus had put towels.

After a few minutes of Remus and Mad-Eye healing some of the more minor wounds, Kyra's long eyelashes fluttered in her effort to open them. She groaned.

"Ril-ey?" she coughed. "W-where am I?"

"Home," she replied soothingly.

"I'm not dead?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because Michael said he was going to kill me—"

"No sweetie…your fine, and Michael's not here."

"Thank God," she said.

"Where does it hurt, Kyra?"

"My arm, my stomach—ouch, and my head. I think he stabbed me too…"

Riley looked at Remus. Does she know about magic?"

"Yes," she said hastily. "She's the seer I mentioned earlier…she has no magical powers beyond that…but she knows about our world…most likely even more than we do…"

"She's the seer? Holy crap! We need to get her to Dumbledore to get her healed…and possibly to help us…you should come too, I think he wants to talk to you."

"Fine, Remus," she sighed. "Just make sure she gets medical help before you ask questions about her visions."

"Deal," he replied. "Are you connected to the IFN(International Floo Network)?"

"Yes, the floo dust is over there," she said, pointing to a coffee can on the mantel.

Remus picked Kyra up (she winced in pain) and threw the dust into the fireplace and shouted "Hogwarts-Headmaster's Office!"

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, writing replies to all of those who were applying for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. All of them were either incompetent or Death Eaters trying to secure a position within the school. His face was fixed in a very concentrated position, comparing all of his horrible applicants. Remus stumbled out of the fireplace, holding Kyra, soot covering the two of them. He made such a racket, that it forced Dumbledore to look up.

"Hello, Remus—what's wrong?" he asked, noticing the worried look on the man's face.

"Albus—this is a friend of Riley Black. She is a seer, and she is suffering from some heavy wounds…"

"From what?"

"She was beat up by her boyfriend when she broke up with him."

"Sure," he said, while Riley and Mad-Eye came out of the fireplace. "Mad-Eye, will you please take this young lady to the infirmary, and tell Poppy that its an emergency?"

"Of course Albus," he said gruffly, while receiving her the limp body in his arms. He left the office in the direction of the infirmary.

"Now Riley, would you like to tell me what kind of visions this girl sees? It is so difficult to find a seer that has visions on a regular basis, much less important ones—"

"She is my assignment from the Ministry, Headmaster. As she has no other magical powers, she needs protection, as well as the Ministry needs information. She is an extraordinary Seer. She cannot only see the future, but the present, as well as the past. She does it all in her dreams—she has no dreams of her own, but can tap into almost anywhere in the present, however, she is limited in what she can see in the future or past. She is under my protection because she has a strong connection to Harry Potter. She knows him better than he does. She sees all his dreams, and his past, present, and future actions, limited only to the fact that she has to be asleep to see all of this…or in extremely deep meditation."

"Does Voldemort know of her?"

"No, her existence is known only to me and the head of my department."

"Good. Then we'll notify him of her staying here…"

"No. He doesn't want to hear about her. He just wants me to keep her away from the Dark Lord, and her true identity unknown."

"So he will not care if she is in a different country?"

"No. He only cares that I show up for work every day," she stated simply.

"Good. I'll have the house-elves prepare her living quarters." He turned to Remus. "Inform Mad-Eye that Harry must be brought here tomorrow night."

"With a full guard, Albus?"

"Yes. I know it'll be hard to find more people, but it is absolutely necessary."

Remus turned around and left the office.

"Now, Riley. You can take the Floo to Grimmauld Place—there you will find and sort through Sirius' possessions that he left to you. Retrieve what you want, and I will notify your boss of your absence for the next day—"

"Headmaster. I was wondering if I could work here—in Britain. Maybe transfer or find another job. There really is no reason for me to stay in America," she said sadly.

"What about your mother?"

"She's dead, Headmaster…suicide…right after she heard about Sirius' death."

"Well, you could transfer to the Auror branch—or we have a vacant position as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor—and you do qualify—to say the least—to fill that position—"

"Really," she said, wide-eyed. "You would hire me?"

"Of course," he said, a hint of relief in his eyes.

"That would be amazing! I would love to fill that position!" she said

"Then I will have the house-elves set up your living quarters as well. Both of your belongings will be retrieved from your home and brought here."

"Thank you, Headmaster," she said, before taking the Floo over to Order Headquarters.

"No, thank you," he whispered after she left. Sighing, he set all of the applications for the DADA position on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyra was sitting in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, barely conscious, while Madame Pomfrey fussed over her and yelled at Lupin and Moody for not bringing her sooner.

"Honestly...if you know that you can't heal her on her own, why did you take so long? Its too difficult for me to heal all of these wounds," she sighed, quite aggrivated over the day's recent events. "Go fetch Severus. I need more blood replenishing potions, as sleeping draught," she yelled, motioning for Lupin. As soon as she looked up, Lupin was already halfway out the door.

"What on earth did this girl get herself into? A knife wound in her stomach? She's got enough broken bones to last a lifetime...those I can do...but her stabbing wound? It seems that part of the blade is stuck in the bone...I might have to get someone from St. Mungo's down here to extract it...I'm not certified for this--" Madame Pomphrey sighed. "Oh child...how does someone so young get in so much trouble without the use of magic? Goodness me...times were sure different from when I was a child."

"Madame Pomphrey--I have to go to headquarters, but would you like for me to send for Miss Weasley? I hear she is a very talented Healer," he suggested, noticing the overwhelmed expression on the old nurse's face.

"Yes, that would be very kind of you, Mad-Eye. Tell her to change into something that she doesn't mind ruining, and she must be willing to get her hands dirty," she called after Moody, who was already at the fireplace.

"All Right Madame, she'll be here shortly."

Lupin ran down the stairs to the dungeons. 'Why does Snape have to live here? Its so far away?' he thought to himself. 'Well,' he thought, 'I guess thats the point. Not many would willingly run this far just to ask him for a favor unless it was an emergency.

He reached Severus' door, panting heavily due to lack of exercise in recent years. He didn't even bother knocking because he didn't care if Severus was busy or indecent, or anything of that nature. He pushed the door open swiftly, and ran into his work lab, where he spent nearly all of his summer afternoons--and often--late nights.

"Severus. Emergency...we need your help. Hospital Wing...Seer...very helpful...but very hurt.." he said between pants.

Snape looked down at him, a look of bewilderment on his face. He just stood there, taking it all in. "Crap!" he shouted. "What potions does poppy need?"

"Blood replenishing...sleeping draught...any others dealing with stab wounds and broken bones could work too."

"I'm guessing muscle relaxers too, then?"

"Couldn't hurt," Lupin said, shrugging.

Snape quickly emptied his shelves of any healing potions dealing with non magical wounds. Once he filled a small sack, he swung it over his shoulder, and took the floo to the infirmary. Once Lupin saw him do this, he wondered why he didn't think of it. 'Hmm, would've saved a lot of time...well, I guess I'll remember that next time,' he thought, taking the floo over to Grimmauld Place.

"Okay, all those who are going to help retrieve potter tonight, state your name!" yelled Kingsley at the emergency Order Meeeting.

"Nymphadora Tonks!"

"Okay Tonks, obviously Moody and I are going," said shacklebolt, writing on a piece of parchment. "Anyone else?"

"Remus Lupin!" Lupin shouted, exiting the nearby fireplace.

"Charlie Weasley!" a red haired man yelled across the room. Charlie, who works with dragons in romania had come that weekend of his break to do anything necessary for the order, since he had nothing else to do, in order to catch the eye of a certain female Auror.

"Bill Weasley!" yelled the long red-haired man next to him.

"Okay, so we have tonks, moody, shacklebolt, lupin, weasley, weasley..Come on! Two more people! This is Potter we're talking about...we can't get him unless we have a full guard!" yelled a man, who was now looking at the sheet kingsley had previously been writing on.

Someone else emerged out of the fireplace during this announcement. She had ash covering her, whispering with her wand out 'Scourgify!' she cleaned herself off.

"Riley Black!" she shouted, above the crowd.

"Who?" some of the others whispered

"Riley Black. Sirius' Daughter. Very talented in the field of HIT Wizardry, has her liscense, and is a very nice add to the order, of course, unofficial right now...but this is her house."

The man holding the attendence sheet looked up and nodded in approval. "Good. Now, our standards require 1 more person. Who will do it?"

"Gred and Forge Weasley!" the twins yelled.

The man looked up. "Well, the two of you certainly make up one mature adult, give or take a few years("Hey!" the twins shouted, laughing). So you have yourself a team. Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye will give the plans, and you follow them through. WE can't afford any screwups. This is serious. And, if necessary, in signing up, you agree that in the circumstance, although highly unlikely, that Potter's life is at stake, you agree that he must be brought here, even if that means someone from the team not. Understood?"

There was a murmur of agreement. And Thus began the plans.

When they were ready with their plans of the retrieval of Harry Potter, Number 4, privet drive, they decided to leave as soon as possible because Dumbledore wanted him tonight. As everyone got ready, Mad-Ey remembered that Madame Pomphrey needed help.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked Charlie.

"Upstairs, I think. Why?"

"Madame pomphrey needs her help in the hospital wing. I have to go tell her to floo over."

"I'll go do it," said Charlie. "She's been in a foul mood lately," he said, running a hand through his matted red hair. "She keeps her door closed for nearly everyone 'cept me and Bill. I think it has something to do with Ron and the twins and Dad scaring off her boyfriend, Dean. They were supposed to go out tonight, but he really couldn't take their Weasley threats, let alone fred and george's curses," he laughed.

"She shouldn't be dating him if the bloke can't handle that. There's six of you for christs sake! Is he daft?" Moody said, laughing.

"Apparantly. But you know girls...she definitely takes it personally, both from him, and Ron and the twins. So she's heartbroken, plus really mad, which leads her to upset. All I'm worried about is being here when she actually wants to get out of the room and give her idiot brothers a taste of their own medicine. She's pretty evil with revenge."

"Really? Has Molly's temper then?"

"Nope. She has Mom's temper, mixed with a Hungarian Horntail in heat. And they're brutal."

"Ouch. Yeah, I'll be sure to keep my eye out," he said, winking.

"You do that, now I'm going to see if I can drag her depressed butt out of that room. I'm sure helping Madame Pomphrey should help. She loves that...healing in general. You know, I think that she's the only Weasley to even actually enjoy potions with Professor Snape. In fact--she's the only Weasley that he actually likes back, let alone the only Gryffindor," Charlie laughed, running up the stairs.

"Hey Gin-Gin," Charlie called through the door.

"Hey Charlie," came the faint, muffled reply.

"Gin-Gin, Madame Pomphrey needs help with one of her patients, its really important, and we were wondering---" Charlie was stopped by the sudden surprise of a door swinging open.

"Really? How bad is it?" She said, trying toquickly straighten out her very wrinkly muggle shirt and jeans.

"Well, I don't know, how many times do you get asked for help in the middle of the night to help the nurse at Hogwarts while your on summer holiday.

"That bad, huh?"

"I'm guessing. I don't actually know, but I gotta go...we're getting Harry right now--I'll be back earlier this morning--bye Gin-Gin!" he called, walking away.

"By Dragon Boy!" she called out after him, laughing.

Ginny straightened up and put some torn up sweatpants and a t-shirt on. She knew better than to go to the Hospital Wing to help, and where anything but rags. There could be vomiting, blood, anything...so you might as well be prepared. When she finished changing she ran down stairs and flood over to the Hogwart's infirmary.

"Hi Madame Pomphrey, what do you need me to--" Ginny stopped. She saw a body being lightly scrubbed with a rag, trying to get blood off.

"Can't we just do magic?"

"No. We're not sure where all of the blood is coming from. Also, Severus tried earlier, and it rebounded back onto him.

"Really? How come?"

"She's a Seer, Ginny, so be gentle. Seer's magic is different for each person. They can be very sensative to any magic, or quite the opposite. It depends on the person. We don't have her file, so we have to do things the muggle way, except for a few potions like the blood-replenishing potion, and the muscle relaxer. We were going to use the Sleeping Draught to ease her pain, but Albus told us not to...apparantley she she's most of her visions in her sleep, and tampering with it can be very dangerous." Madame Pomphrey explained.

"So what do you need me to do?"

She handed her some cotton swabs and a clear liquid. "Clean the blood around her stab wound on her stomach. We're doing the cleaning and assesing before the Healer comes. Severus is at St. Mungos, getting a healer, top priority from Dumbledore. They should be here in about ten minutes or so, so we should be done by then."

"'kay," she said, lifting up the girls sheet. She winced in pain. There was a large gash in her stomach. The blood flow was slowed down, but it was still quite messy. There were layers upon layers on her stomach, something that would take a lot of hard scrubbing. Unfortunately, she had to be careful not to cause her patient even more pain. Ginny sighed.,"Well, lets get started."

A/N: sorry my chapters are so short...i promise, after this they should get longer, i ust wanted to give you something, so that i don't abandon it on accident! Do appreciate reviews on how you like or dislike the story is going, characters, etc. Mechanics aren't a big issue because I know when I make mistakes, but I don't usually do a lot of revising (lack of time), so have fun! I'll be sure to upload soon


	3. Chapter 3

Harold James potter was sitting on his bedroom floor in a pool of his own blood. He ran a hand through his jet black hair and sighed. He hadn't completely given up on the idea of being discrete. He wanted the floor to stain. He wanted to leave his mark on the Dursley household.He wanted to be able to leave a mark somewhere. He had tried cutting, but it just didn't work. He cut his arms just to leave some sort of mark on his arm, something he could control. However, it didn't work. The next day the marks would be gone. His natural magic had made them dissapear. Just like his hair regrew after it had been shaved bu aunt petuniawhen he was younger. He cut deeper each time. He noticed that the deeper he cut, the longer the mark stayed.

This time, however, he cut too deep. He knew that well. Diziness began to overtake him. He knew this was the end. He was going to die. This hadn't been his initial idea...to die. But after Sirius...he just wanted it all to end. This was no longer a competition between his knife and his magic--over the skin on his arms--but a way to slowly die, and no one would know better.

He laughed.

He could just imagine the Dursleys coming home from their one month vacation the Bahamas to see a rotting corpse in his dusty bedroom. They would have to clean it up, notify the authorities, and ultimately feel the pain of seeing someone's dead body. That would be payback. Payback for locking him up in the cupboard all those years...for putting bars on his windows and locks on his door...for never taking him on family vacations or outings (except for the one before 1st year)...for hitting him, kicking him...starving him...making him do all those awful chores while Dudley ate sweets in front of the telly. Payback...if only he could see the look on their faces when they came home.

Harry had to admit...the only thing that he really held against his relatives was that they never gave him the kind of childhood that he could look back on when he was an old man, and say 'those were the times,' or something cheesy like that. He never felt loved by them as a young boy, and certainly didn't feel it now.

What bothered him most--the real reason he was cutting--was because his sould purpose in life weas to rid Voldemort from the world. The prophesy didn't say that he wouldn't die in the fight along with the Dark Lord. It didn't say anything about him living happily ever after, never being plagued by those Death Eater scum. If he did live...he'd be stuck with the awful memories of watching Cedric and Sirius die. Or those dreams of his mother and father being murdered. He'd remember them all--from that fateful day in Godric Hallow to the day he defeated the Dark Lord. He couldn't do it. He couldn't and wouldn't be able to live with all of those memories.

He didn't want to be on the front page of the Daily Prophet...praise or not. He just wanted to be his own person...and for people to actually get to know him, rather than have his reputation proceed him. He didn't want to put Lupin, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Hagrid, Luna, Neville, and all of the others in danger because of it all. He didn't want them to die like everyone else he loved had.

"I can't defeat Him," he said aloud. "I will never be able to defeat him. He'll kill the others right in front of me, and then just finish me off. I have nothing. I can't do it!" he creied, watching the blood seep from his arms.

He felt even weaker. He couldn't move a muscle in his body. He felt himself get dizzy and his eyes got blurry. 'I've lost too much blood. Crap' he thought. His body wavered a bit, and then fell to the floor with a sickening crack. He was out cold.

* * *

"Tonks. Do you know if the Muggles are in this time?" 

"Yeah. Figg told me that they went for a family vacation in the Bahamas. Harri is home alone. Although he's probably not had lots of fun. They cut of all their electric and air conditioning...as well as cable and gas and all that stuff. The only thing they left was water. So he's either outside chilling out, or inside in the dark heat alone," she replied.

"Oh...well seeing as it is three in the morning...he's probably sleeping in his room," Mad-Eye said gruffly.

"Not necessarily, Mad-Eye," Charlie commented. "He could be taking his grief out on some poor unsuspecting teenage Muggle girls at a night club," he said, teasingly.

"Normally I would agree. However, seeing as this is Potter we're talking about..he's definitely in his room. He's definitely not like James. He's easily intimidated by the ladies, and so far has had no luck with them," Lupin commented light-heartedly.

"Okay, thats enough. We agree...he's in his bedroom. But we have to be careful, who knows whose lurking about." Kingsley said, causing the others to go back to serious mode.

"Tonks," Kingsley whispered. "Is he in the same room as before?"

"That's what Figg said," she whispered back.

"Okay, Lupin, you go up with Mad-Eye first, and we'll cover you guys from behind. We have the twins and Black circling the perimeter," Kingsley explained. "Everything is going accordingly. So go," he motioned to Lupin and Moody.

Lupin and Made-Eye walked through the doorwayof the Durlsey's home. They looked around in the considerabley dark lving room--and moved towards the cupboad. They opened it. "Tell TonksTonks to grab these," he told Mad0Eye, "These are most of his school things."

Moody stayed behind and whispered the instructions to Tonks, She nodded and silently shrank the trunk and up it in her picket.

Lupin creeped up the sairrs to where he remembered Harry's room being a year ago.

The door still had all eleven locks, but this time they were not latched. Lupin motioned for the others to quickly cover him., and he swiftly swung the door open.

The all gasped at the horrible sight they saw in front ofthem. There he was--Gryffindor Golden Boy---The Boy-Who-Lived--laying unconscious, like a heap on the floor, surrounded by pools of dark red blood.

"Mad-Eye, is he--?" Tonks asked gently.

"No. I can still see his heart beating. Although, it is very faint. We have to get him to the Hospital Wing."

"Is the portkey ready?" Lupin asked Kingsley.

"Yes. It should bring him straight to the infirmary. Poppy wants to see him anyway."

"Thank God."

Kingsley pulled out a smallchewed up dull pencil and handed it over to Lupin. "Only one of us can go with him, since its such a small portkey. There are wards all over this block. Anti-Apparation, Anti-Floo, Anti-Portkey, everything. Thank Dumbledore for that bright idea. So, Luipin, you need to take Harry all the way down to Magnolia Crescent. We'll stay back here. However, in order to avoid you getting jumped by some Death Eaters if that occasion arises, Black will escort you. Understood?"

"Yep," Lupin said, while kneeling down to Harry's body. He slid one arm under his legs and another to support his back, and lifted. "You guys, look under the loose floorboard in here, and get the stuff under there, as well as any of his other belongings," he said, motioning towards the rest of his bedroom.

Lupin walked down the stairs and out the door. He stood in the driveway, looking for Riley. 'Where could she be?'

He felt a light tap on his shoulder and quickly turned around. "Looking for me?" Riley asked.

"Christ Riley! You scared the living daylights out of me!" he whispered fiercely.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. I saw you looking around when I was on the roof. Couldn't help surprising you...so I quietly jumped down and spooked you." She smiled, and then burst out into quiet laughter. She suddenly looked serious. "So. Whats the plan?"

Lupin was amazed at how quickly her whole face could change from happy to serious. Her smile was so wide that it reached in little wrinklesnext to hereyes,which were sparkling with laughter. Then, her whole face went stone cold. Her face showed no emotion in an instant. She was neither frowningnor smiling. She didn't look inquisitive or unhappy, just...nothing.

"Rem?" she asked curiously, pulling him out of his daydream.

"Oh, sorry. Right You have to escort me a block or so down the road to Magnolia Crescent, which is where Harry and I can use the portkey, and you can apparate. Harry and I are going to the infirmary, and you have to apparate to black manor, then floo to Hogwarts.

"Lets go," she said seriously.

As they walked down the street, he realized how much she was like Sirius. First of all, neither of them know what they wanted to do in life, but were incredibly talented and intelligent. They were both loyal to the friends they had, and had overall good character. Both of them had less than perfect childhoods. Sirius grew up with parents that hated him and were as cold as the purest pureblood was. Riley, on the otherhand, gew up knowing that Sirius was innocent, from her mother. However, she was only allowed to visit him every so often, and it was too painful for her to be near the dementors. Her mother had boyfriends all through out her childhood. They would end up living with her and her mother. Sometimes they would get abusive towards her mother, but mostly towards her. They treated her like crap. Then, like Sirius, she moved out as soon as she possibly could. At first she stayed with a friend, but later on got a job, and rented out her own apartment. Her laugh was identicle to that of Sirius'. This was something he handn't seen for at least fifteen years. Sirius had lost that sparkle in his eye to the dementors. Whatever was left of his boyish innocence was stripped from him the moment he stepped into that prison. She was like him at school too. She and one of her good friends would always pull pranks on the teachers or unsuspecting students. He heard stories from her when he visitied about how she got out of detention that week,or her midnight stolls to the kitchen, and even herefforts on how to become an illegal animagus like her father. At the time, Lupin never said anything to her about him beingguilty, which hehad made himself believe. He knew that if he did, she would turn away from him, and never let him into any part ofher life. He had always tried to be a kind of father to her, but knew that was impossible. She didn't want a father, she wantedSirius. She wanted a family, and a way to forget her horrible childhood. The main thing that separated her from her father was her maturity. Sirius was always immature, rarely was her actually...well...serious. He took things more lightly...sometimes it was good, and other times it was bad. Riley, however, knew when to joke around, and when to be serious. Although, she was more serious lately, because of all these recent events, but he knew that inside her was still that prankster, just waiting to come out

Lupin laughed to himself as he watched her walk. She was doing her job well, her hand gripped her wand tightly, and she had positioned her body to look like she was on the prowl. He snapped back into reality when hefelt Harry's body shift a little under his grip. Right, we have to get him to safety.

Riley suddenly turned around and grabbed his forearm tightly, pushimg him against the side of a house. "How far?" she asked intensely.

Remus looked down the street. "About 20 feet from where we were. Why?"

"Because there are five death eaters surrounding us."

"How do you know?" he asked curiously.

"They're wearing back cloaks, masks, and have their hoods pulled down. The are jumping rather swiftly, and I've seen their wands. They're just looking for an opportune moment," she explained.

"Shit."

"Yeah. So heres how we're going to do this. You run like hell to the point of apparation, and set the portkey off. I'll cover you, and take care of them afterwards--"

"No! you wont be able to get there in time to apparate if you're covering me--"

"Covering you and **HARRY**," she said , pointing at the unconscious teenager in his arms.

"All right, but be careful," he groaned.

With that, Remus ran at her signal, and Riley followed. A couple of disarming charms came his way, as well as some choice hexes. She provided a countercurse and an extremely powerful blocking shield for the curses. She sent her own choice spells their way, knocking two of them out. When she saw Harry and Remus vanish, she let out a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, she still had three death eaters left, and no doubt more were on the way. She did realize that she could signal the others. However, then that would be putting them at risk when they weren't necessarily ready to fight. So she decided on taking them down on her own. The three were now standing in front of her. One was Bellatrix Lestrange, she pulled off her mask and hood, the other was Rudolphus, her husband, and the last was Zabini.

"Hello, guys. What are you up to?" she asked, sincerely (although faking).

"Hmm, let me think...oh yes...we were about to get Potter but someone beat us to it. Well, at least I get to finish off the last of the remaining black line," Bellatrix snarled.

"Oh, but Bella, you are a black...by birth...just like me. So if I were married to someone, we would be in the same position, and then there would be no blacks. So, who do you want me to marry?" she asked sarcastically.

"I killed your father, little girl. Aren't you mad?"

"At you?" Riley asked.

"Yes. Me."

"Not particularly."

"Wha--"

"I'm furious you bitch. So what are you gonna do now...kill me because you failed your master once again? Don't you think your in deep water enough as it is? I mean come on...killing a ministry official from america that could give you countless information on their governmental secrets? I'm sure he'd just sing your praises," Riley said snottily.

"I'm not falling for your reverse psychology crap, Riley, I'm not stupid."

"Could of fooled me," she snapped back.

Bellatrix glared at her, and pulled out a long, sharp knife. "You know what this is?"

"No. Should I?"

"Its the same knife that killed your twin brother, Andrew when he was killed as a child. McNair did it himself. Now, I'm going to kill you the same way your brother died."

"Wow Bella, can't get more creative than that? You need some new material. I've had tons of people show me knife just like it. I actually have the actual knife that McNair killed my brother with. Its with my other belongings that remind me why I never supported the Death Eaters and your less-than-half-blood Mudblood Lord," Riley spat.

Bellatrix jumped at her, and punched her in the face, causing both of them to fall to the ground. "How dare you" punch "speak of the Dark Lord" punch "like that--"

"Oh give it a rest Bella. Why don't you ask him about his parents, Bella. He may be an incredibly distant heir to Salazar Slytherin, but he's still a Mudblood."

"I thought you didn't think blood mattered," Bella snapped.

"Oh, but it does. See, when I feed the dead corpses of muggles to my man-eating snakes, they just spit it out because they don't like the taste of their blood. However,when Potter defeats your MudbloodLord, I'll be giving them the purest blood they've ever seen--from his followers. However, I thinkwe'll just have to ditchyour lord's body in the river...they won't like it," she said smugly.

She looked over and realized that since Bellatrixknocked her over, she was a mere five feet from thepoint in which she could apparate. She loked at them. They formed a semi-circle around her. All shehad to do was jump backwards and Apparate away. "I'd love to stay and chat, Bella, but I have stuffto do." With that, she jumped backwards, and before she hit the ground, she was in the foyer of Grimmauld Place, and then flood to her new rooms.

* * *

"Madame Pomphrey! I have another one!" Lupin yelled, carrying Harry's body in his arms, which had know completely soaked his clothes in blood aslo.

"What? Who? Oh--" she gasped, seeing Harry's body. She could barely make out who it was because all his features were covered, making him nearly impossible to identify.

"This is Harry," Lupin explained. "We found him in the middle of his bedroom. I think its self infliction. It took so long to get here becuase we were being followed by five death eaters," Lupin sid grimly, feeling guilty about Riley.

"Oh," she said, gaining her composure. "Well, set him down. Ginny! Come here and help me with Mr. Potter. No need to watch the Healers. You have another real-life situation on your hands!" she called.

Ginny came running across the infirmary to his bed. "Can we use magic to clean him?" she asled, staring down at Harry's messy body.

"Yes, but we have to strip him first. Mr. Lupin if you would kindly help. Ginny, go get a gown and a trash bag."

Ginny came back with both. Lupin and Poppy were still gently peeling off his shirt when she got there. They cut his pants off, and repaired them quickly. Ginny handed Madame Pomphrey a gown. she whispered a cleaning spell for his blood, and slipped it over him.

Ginny looked at Harry's body. She noticed his arms. "The blood is coming from his arms, Madame Pomphrey. Should I ask Professor Snape for the blood replenishing potion?"

"Yes, dear. Also, get a Sleeping Draught," she said, pointing to Snape.

Ginny walked over to him. "Professor."

He turned to her. "Yes, Ms. Weasley?"

"Madame Pomphrey needs a Sleeping Draught and Blood Repleneshing Potion for Harry, Sir."

Snape looked at her for a moment, and his gaze flickered briefly to Harry's body, and back to Ginny. He pulled out two small vials and whispered an enlarging (sp?) charm. "There you go, Ms. Weasley. This is quite the experience today, isn't it?"

"Yes Sir. Thank you for the potions," she said sweetly, while running down to Harry's bed. "Here's the blood repleneshing potion, Madame pomphrey."

"Good. I've already healed his cuts, which is always what you do before admitting this potion, or else they will continue to bleed." She plugged Harry's nose, and he opened his mouth, forcing the potion down. Ginny handed her the sleeping draught next. Madame pomphrey did the same thing, only with less resistance from Harry.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"We wait," Poppy replied. "Now go ask Snape if he needs your assistance, while I fill out Mr. Potter's chart."

Ginny walked over to Snape. "Professor Snape?"

"Yes Miss Weasley?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you need any of my help. We're all done with Harry now."

" I don't believe so. We were able to get the blade shards out of her body, and the wound has been cleaned, and they put stitches on her because we can't use magic. So, no. However, I have things to discuss with you and I would like to see you in my office," Snape explained.

"Yes, Sir."

Snape turned around and motioned for her to follow him. They walked all the way up to his dingeons, and into the twoer where his classes were held. He muttered an incantation, and the wall not facing the outside opened into a nice luxurious study where very many books, potions, and luxurious furnature was held. She sat down in a dark brown leather chair that was positioned across from his. "Miss Weasley, all of your core lesson teachers wish to advance you to the sixth year level, as a fifth year. Your talent is extraordinary. You heal very well, many times better than Madame Pomphrey herself. I can only speak from what I know, and that is you and potions. You have the talent, yes. However, you also have the passion that goes into making complex potions, which is part of the magic, and that is why potions is also considered to be an art. You surpass Ms. Granger in your grades, in all of your classes, which shows that studying isn't the only way," he smirked. "You other teachers agree with me, and wish to put you in their NEWT level classes. I know that you have yet to take your OWLS, but if you accept our offer, you will be given someone to privately tutor you, and you can take them before the summer ends, if you are up to the challenge."

"Wow. You're really serious about this, aren't you professor?" Snape nodded. "Well, definitely. Wow...um...thank you," she said quietly.

"Also, there is another thing. The girl you were attending to...Kyra...as you know, she is a seer... and when she comes back from the hospital wing, we need you to keep an eye on her. So you will be given a room, much like the Head dormitories. You will each have your own room and bathroom, and you will share a common and kitchen area. Does thatdo well withyou?"

"Definitely, Professor!" she squealed.

"Ms. Riley Black will be our new DADA teacher this year, and she will be tutoring you in your OWLS."

"Yes, Professor," she smiled, thanked him, and went to the fireplace, and flooed to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

"Meeting called to order," Kingsley yelled over everyone's voices. The group quieted down. "We have sucessfully retrieved Mr. Potter. However, he had deep cuts through his arms, and will be unconscious for a few days, We encountered another probelm. Five death eaters were watching us, and followed, surrounding Riley Black." Whe he said this, they all gasped in horror.

"However, shewas snart enough not to send a signal for help and endanger us as well as the Muggles. She was able to get away with only a couple of punches. She is fine, and is staying in her quaters at Hogwarts."

"The Seer, however...is doing rather badly. She has been healed the muggle way because her magic won't accept outside interferences. So, she will not heal for a few days, if not weeks. We have arranged for Ms. Weasley to share a dorm much like Head Boy and Girl do with Kyra."

"Harry, when fully conscious, will also be staying at Hogwarts, only in his own room, under the supervision of Riley Black. All of these rooms are very close to each other because Harry and Kyra need to stay near each other, but be under supervision. This arrangement will not change unless we find out anything new about her abilities, and their spiritual and magical connection. That is all new business. Any old business?..."

* * *

A/N: okay, so this chapter is pretty long, especially for me. Let me know what you think, please read and review, leave any comments or suggestions, or what you would like to see happen next! 


End file.
